Un poco de tequila
by wolfynana
Summary: Miguel esta muy confundido, no sabe que es lo que siente verdaderamente por Hiro, así que acude a su tatara abuelo Hector para que le ayude a descibirlo.


Ya llevo varios días que vi este lindisimo ship y me enamore por completo de el!, en verdad estoy enamorada de Miguel y Hiro x3, este es un One short, me imagine a un muy alterado Miguel tratando de descubrir que era lo que le pasa con su amigo Hiro y quien mejor que su tatara abuelo Hector para aconsejarlo xD, espero que les guste! lo escribir con mucho cariño! (p.s: disculpen si no esta bien redactado o por faltas de ortografía, acepto criticas constructivas :3)

Aclaraciones: los personajes de coco y big hero 6 no me pertenecen :)

Un poco de tequila.

-Papa Héctor, ¡Ayúdame!-grito el joven Rivera de 18 años, estaba respirando agitadamente. Héctor abrió sus ojos de par en par al ver a su nieto con tal expresión en su cara, sus ojos abiertos como platos, la mueca de preocupación en sus labios (o más bien de susto) que devana ver su hoyuelo y el sudor pegaba unos mechones de su pelo en su frente. Podría hasta jurar que se veía más agitado que la primera vez que llego a la tierra de los muertos cuando solo era un jovencito de 12 años, pero la pregunta era, ¿qué lo tenía tan alterado?

-¡Tranquilo Chamaco! ¿Que traes?-dijo el esqueleto doblando sus huesudos brazos a la altura de sus costillas.

-¡me estoy volviendo loco! ¡Voy a explotar! ¡creo que voy a morir!-dijo el rivera corriendo a su tátara abuelo, tomándolo de sus hombros comenzando agitarlo desesperadamente, provocando que varios de sus huesos se desprendieran de su cuerpo.

-oups...lo siento-se disculpó el rivera al ver como todas las partes del cuerpo de su abuelo quedaron desparramados por todo el suelo, quedando solo su cabeza en sus manos.

-¿oups?-dijo frunciendo el ceño viendo a su nieto, quien sonrió nervioso, después su mirada cambio a una de preocupación al escuchar como unos dientes mordían ciertos huesos.

-¡Dante!-llamo Miguel dejando la cabeza de su abuelo en la silla, para alejar los huesos de su fiel can. Que ahora, como estaban en el mundo de los muertos, poseía esos de colores que un alebrije podía poseer.

-¡Chamaco!, ¡chamaco! ¡Mi fémur! ¡Mi fémur Miguel quítaselo!-gritaba desesperado el músico viendo a su nieto alterado, quien como podía, rescataba los huesos de Dante.

Después de una larga "pelea" contra su can, pudo recuperar todos los huesos de su tátara abuelo, y este finalmente estaba completo.

-Ahora si dime-dijo colocando su cabeza en su cuello, haciendo un "crack" en la unión de ambos huesos-¿porque tanto desmadre?

Miguel suspiro sentándose en una de las sillas recargando su peso en el codo que había colocado en la mesa.

-¿recuerdas sobre el chico que te hable?-dijo alzando un poco su vista sobándose la parte trasera de su cuello con la mano.

-¿el chino?-

-japonés-le corrigió el joven músico

-¡simón!-dijo el ancestro-¿cómo decías que se llamaba? ¿Hito? ¿Hilo? ¿sushi?-trataba de hacer memoria quitándose el cabello y rascándose el cráneo haciendo memoria

-Hiro, Papa Héctor-dijo dijo viéndolo con los ojos entrecerrados

-eso dije Hiro-dijo sonriendo de medio lado sentándose en la otra silla enfrente de su tátara nieto-¿qué pasa con él?

De repente la expresión de Miguel paso a una de enojo y frustración y se paró de golpe de la silla.

-¡Pasa que ese chico me está sacando canas verdes!-dijo viendo su abuelo con el ceño fruncido-¡no comprendo siquiera porque! ¡siempre estoy pensando en el! Y y y cada vez que lo veo yo…siento como si sintiera hormigueos en el estómago y del estómago sube hasta mi cabez ¡comienzo a actuar como un tonto enfrente de el!-decía el músico mientras hacia una especie de mímica graciosa con sus manos tratando de explicarse mejor, y su abuelo coloco su dedo en su barbilla sobando su barba escuchándolo atento.

-aja…y que más?-

-y y y mis manos comienzan a sudar, me pongo nervioso de verlo, pero a la vez me siento tan emocionado de verlo! Y y y quiero que solo me preste atención a mí!-seguía con su mímica extraña-yo, ¡yo no sé qué hacer abuelo!-dijo parándose colocando amabas manos en su cabeza haciéndose su cabello negro hacia atrás-luego…lo veo y…y solo quiero verlo…si lo veo triste…yo me siento triste y al verlo feliz…yo estoy feliz de que él lo este…-dijo dando un largo suspiro

-él y yo somos tan diferentes…pero cuando estoy con el…siento que él…me…me complementa..-dijo sentándose nuevamente en la silla nuevamente con su mirada baja.

Héctor escuchaba a su nieto con atención y sonrió picaronamente viéndolo.

-¡abuelo ayúdame! ¿Que tengo?-dijo preocupado

-estás enamorado-dijo sonriendo parándose de la silla y camino a la alacena que había en la linda cocina típica Mexicana y Miguel alzo su ceja viéndolo confundido.

-¿enamorado…?-

Héctor asintió mientras silbaba y sacaba una gran botella de tequila y buscaba dos caballitos.

-todo lo que me estas contando chamaco, yo ya lo pase, sentí todo eso cuando conocía a Imelda-dijo dando una risa al recordar todo lo que batallo para enamorarla.

-Tu sabes que Imelda es alguien de un carácter muy, muy, muy, muy muuuuy fuerte-dijo viendo a su nieto y este asintió dándole la razón.

-ella y yo no éramos muy iguales, pero nos unía el amor que nos teníamos, el amor por nuestra coco y nuestra música-dijo sonriendo-Imelda era, es y seguirá el amor de mi vida, y como tú piensas, respeto a este chico, ella también me complementa-dijo sonriendo von amor pensando en su bella esposa-fue difícil, pero al final me gane su corazon

Migue sonrió escuchándolo, literalmente podía imaginarse a su papa Héctor realizando toda una odisea para conquistar el corazón de su estricta tátara abuela.

-y ella dijo que soy el amor de su vida-dijo orgulloso inflando sus costillas felizmente, Miguel soltó una risa, recordó ese día perfectamente bien.

-Gracias papa Héctor…estaba algo nervioso…Creí que te llegarías a enojar conmigo..-confeso el mexicano

-¿Por qué?-dijo alzando una ceja confundido-¿por qué bateas del otro lado?-dijo sonriendo-el amor es el amor chamaco, no importa el sexo-dijo sirviendo un poco del licor en ambos caballitos de vidrio-tu chamaco estás enamorado y necesitaras un poco de mi medicina para que tomes agallas-dijo guiñándole un ojo-ya eres mayor de edad, así que no tenemos problemas

miguel tomo el pequeño baso de vidrio que su tátara abuelo le extendía, miro el licor adentro y sintió tentación, pero recordó que mañana tenia trabajo y muy temprano.

-no lo sé papa Héctor tengo trabajo mañana-dijo viéndolo algo dudoso

-¡tranqui Mijo! Un caballito y ya-dijo tomando el suyo-un brindis, brindemos porque ese chico chino..-

-¡japonés!-

-¡eso dije! Vea que no existe nadie mejor para el que mi talentosisisimo nieto Miguel Rivera-alzo su caballito sonriente y Miguel tomo el caballito también alzándolo chocando el vaso tequilero contra el de su abuelo haciendo un pequeño sonido y de un solo tiro ambos bebieron el líquido.

Miguel: nada más uno eh!-dijo viendo a su tátara abuelo.

La mesa ya contaba con 3 botellas, dos vacías y una que iba por el mismo camino…ya no sabían que tantos shots habían tomado, en especial el joven músico, quien estaba parado haciendo nuevamente esa mímica con sus manos, sus mejillas se le podían notar algo rojas, incluso se podían notar en su piel morena, sus ojos estaba algo cerrados pero muy expresivos. Y ya no traía su chamarra puesta, solo su camisa blanca pegada a su abdomen, dejando ver que ya definitivamente no era un niño, era un hombre alto y fuerte, de hombros anchos y brazos fuertes, su cara también se le podía ver más madura, pero aun tenía ese adorable hoyuelo en su mejilla.

-él es súper inteligente Papa Héctor! El crea cosas que WOW! Y tú te quedas así de WOW! Con cara de no mames ese guey es un chingon!-decía alzando sus brazos

-y y y además él es tan tan pero tan bello, quiero decir ¡no mames! La primera vez que lo vi yo me quede de ¡NO MAMES! Tu eres tan tan pero tan hermoso!-dijo casi casi gritando recordando la primera vez que vio a Hiro Hamada y su abuelo no hacía más que escucharlo mientras daba unas risas, él no estaba tan borracho como su nieto, solo algo feliz.

-ayy Papa Héctor…enserio quisiera que lo pudieras ver, tiene unos grandes y lindos ojos color avellana , tiene una piel blanca y sus mejillas se ponen rojas-dijo dando un gran suspiro como el enamorado ( y borracho) que era-y un cabello negro y brillante….

-oye oye oye chamaco tanta miel me va a matar-dijo dando una risa mientras servía 2 caballitos más para ambos.

-el ultimo chamaco-dijo dándole su caballito y ambos lo tragaron de un sorbo

-ahhhh lo veo y lo veo y quiero cantarle con todas mis fuerzas!-dijo parándose en la mesa y sin querer había hecho que la botella se derramara cayendo justo en la boca de un dormido Dante, quien comenzó a beber el alcohol aun estando dormido.

-ahhhh aayyyy!-el famoso grito del mariachi se escuchó disparado como un cohete desde la garganta del chico vivo. Tomo la guitarra se preparó y la música sonó.

- _que el cielo no es azul, ay mi amor ,ay mi amor!-_ comenzó a cantar a todo pulmón

- _ves todo al revés, ay mi amor, ay mi amor_

 _creo que piensa con los pies! Ay mi amor ay mi amor!_

 _Tú me traes un poco loco un poquitito loco!_

Miguel comenzó a bailar al ritmo de la música mientras la tocaba alegremente pensando en su adorable Hiro aun teniendo ese sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Héctor comenzó a reír tomando otra guitarra y comenzó a acompañarlo parándose siguiéndole el baile, que ahora, era arriba de las demás mesas y se iban tirando varios objetos.

- _y estoy adivinando que quieres y pa' cuando_

 _y así estoy celebrando!_

 _Que me he vuelto un poco loco!_

Cada recuerdo llego a su mente, de cada momento que compartió con Hiro, enamorándose más y más, era verdad, realmente estaba enamorado de Hiro Hamada.

-grítalo alto Migue! Ahahaayyyyy!-lo acompaño el ancestro haciendo el grito mariachi saltando de mesa en mesa junto a su tátara nieto

- _chiflado tú lo vuelves y eso está un poco loco!_

 _Su mente que despega-_ Héctor acompaño a su nieto cantando, cambiando solo un poco la letra original

 _-el siempre con ideas!-_

 _-¡con mi/su cabeza juegas!-_

 _-¡todo es un poco loco!-_

Los dos comenzaron a bailar mientras cantaban y tocaba la guitarra, sin darse cuenta de que pronto llegaría una tátara abuela, que seguramente les daría un par de botazos.

- _un poquititititit tititiititito loco!-_ cantaron los dos arriba de la mesa y un borracho can salto a ellos tirándolos de la mesa, la muerta se abrió y dejo ver a una muy confundida mama Imelda.

-¿qué está pasando aquí?-dijo viéndolos con sospecha frunciendo sus ceño y colocando sus huesudas manos en su cadera

-¡oh! Hola preciosa-dijo dando una risa nerviosa el músico tratando de levantarse.

-Héctor….-decía molesta

-ayyy hahaha no mames hahahah dante también está bien pedo hahahaha-decía un muy, muy borracho Miguel aun tirado en el suelo y Héctor rápidamente trato de levantar a su nieto

-hehe esto no es lo que parece cariño-decía tratando de cargar el gran peso de su nieto que seguía riendo

-demasiado tarde para explicaciones Héctor-decía sacando la bota de su pie huesudo y Héctor sintió como sus huesos sudaban frio.

Después de unos minutos, Héctor tenía varios moretones en su cabeza y colocaba con extremo cuidado a Miguel sobre la cama quien reía adormilado.

-ay papa Héctor…Mama Imelda…en verdad estoy enamorado de el…-dijo viendo a sus dos tátara abuelos tratando de tener sus ojos abiertos.

Imelda sonrió viendo a su nieto y le acaricio la cabeza.

-lo sabemos Mijo, me alegro de saber de qué al fin has recibido el flechazo del amor-dijo acariciándole su frente con cariño

-No sé cómo decirlo Mama Imelda…tengo miedo…qué pasa si lo digo y y y…-

-no tengas miedo de intentar mijo…-dijo Héctor sonriendo-¡demuéstrale de que estas hecho chamaco!-dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-ya casi amanece mijo…es tiempo de que vuelas-dijo sacando un pétalo de su vestido purpura-Miguel…te otorgamos nuestra bendición…para que vuelvas con aquella persona especial…Miguel, pase lo que pase, no renuncies al amor jamás-dijo sonriendo mientras Héctor colocaba ambas manos en los hombros de su esposa y sonreía viendo a su nieto, quien sonrió agradecidos viéndolos y cerro sus ojos dejando que el pétalo lo tocara haciéndolo desaparecer de la tierra de los muertos.

Sus ojos abrieron muy pesadamente, el ruido de el despertador sonaba con fuerza, haciendo que su cabeza quisiera explotar.

Como pudo apago el aparato sobándose las cienes con fastidio, definitivamente había sido muy, muy mala idea aceptar el caballito que su papa Héctor le había ofrecido, se levantó con pesadez de la cama.

-guey….no mames…siento como si un camión me hubiera atropellado un par de veces…-dijo con su voz ronca, miro el reloj, las 8: 00.

Si definitivamente tendría que ir al trabajo con una cruda de muerte, pero definitivamente, hoy no sería un día cualquiera, tenía algo que hacer, era un Rivera. Era Miguel Rivera y hoy se confesaría a su amado Hiro Hamada.

etto...espero que les haya gustado ./. espero pronto poder escribir de ellos nuevamente x3

gracias por leer! hasta pronto!


End file.
